Min Ab
by Min
Summary: Min shares her secret with friends and family. A new danger threatens the Earth.


Min gasped as she felt something wrap around her tail. She looked behind her and saw Vegiita had his tail between his legs and had wrapped it around hers. She turned back to Vegiita who was looking up at her with a sweet smile. 

"Your tail grew back!" shouted Goku and smiled. 

Min giggled and blushed as Vegiita put his hands behind his head. "I guess I tickled the shit out of you!" 

"Oh yeah?" chuckled Vegiita. He reached up and tickled her side briefly. Min twitched and giggled. 

"Vegiita! Stop tickling!" she said and turned quickly when she heard a knock on the door. "Food's here!" she jumped off of him, ran to the door, and threw it open. Cart after cart was wheeled into the room. After the help left they settled themselves to thier food. Vegiita looked at the covered tray before him then muttered to himself. 

"What is it, Min" he stopped. "Min Min" he looked wide eyed at Min. "That isn't your real name is it?" She giggled and shook her head in the middle of a bite of salad. 

"No...excuse me." she swallowed and continued, "of course it isn't! My real name is Maellin, or so my mother says." She took another bite and swallowed then pointed her fork at the covered plate in front of Vegiita, "that's my favorite! It's rice with cuts of beef and gravey with a few vegies on the side. Very healthy." She giggled and went back to eating her food. Vegiita opened the tray and looked down at the food. It certainly smelled good and it looked delicious. He picked up his fork, stabbed a meat, and looked around the room. He stuck the whole piece into his mouth and chewed slowly. Goku looked up from his rice and vegetables and Piccolo only glanced from his meditation seat. Vegiita smiled and chuckled. 

"Not bad!" he said with a smile and began shoveling his food into his mouth. Goku was doing much the same thing as Vegiita and so was Min. Piccolo looked up and shook his head sadly then took a sip of his water. 

**The galaxy is full of strange beings. One of which is the saiyan who are known for their heartless behavior and mass killing. The peaceful planet Verdia wasn't much different. The Verdian people were fighters when they had to be, unlike the Nameks. The Verdian people looked very much like the saiyans, spikey hair and tail with green skin, but they have an extra advantage. Telepathy. The Verdians were blessed with the unique power of telepathy the moment they were concieved. The trio of rings that are wrapped around the planet enables the inhabitants to have this ability all their lives and speak to anyone on the planet no matter the distance. A saiyan woman paced back and forth in a rather large room with two Verdians in lab coats bending over a chemistry set** 

"Hurry please! I must speak with her. She's in grave danger!" encouraged the saiyan woman. 

"We are trying our hardest, Shanna. Please calm down. We will have the potion soon enough." replied the taller, older of the two in lab coats. 

"I have to tell her about the renegades." cried Shanna, Min's mother. 

**A twinkle in the night sky, and another and another. One who's eyes weren't trained well enough would mistake them for stars, but in actuality they were ships. Two more twinkles and the sky was filled with five extra 'stars'. Each ship was designed to hold one passenger. Two of the ships held females while the other three held males, according to the male/female symbols on their ships exterior. They zipped through space headed in the direction of Earth and their real target, Min. The one in the lead, a female, smashed into an astroid but was completely unharmed. A counter inside the ship flashed and beeped the seconds down till their landing on Earth.** 

**Goku, Piccolo, and Vegiita (unwillingly) left Min's place to go home. There they faced themselves (Piccolo), their wife(Goku and Vegiita), and their grief(Vegiita)** 

Piccolo returned to Kami's lookout and with a thoughtful glance to Dende, he went to meditate by himself. Dende asked him what had him so upset but he didn't want to upset the kid so he told him everything but left out the part about Min being able to be stronger than Goku. Dende took the news rather passively and turned to leave to his part of Kami's lookout when the discussion was over. 

"Huh?" asked Piccolo turning around. "Oh no." 

"Huh? What is it Piccolo?" asked Dende. 

"Trouble." responded Piccolo. 

**Vegiita couldn't take anymore nagging from Bulma and left the house. As he flew high in the air he wondered where he might go to stay the night.** 

Kakarotto was obviously having the same problem with his wife but knowing him he'll sleep on the couch all night. Vegiita couldn't take anymore from that bitch Bulma. He had to leave even if Trunks didn't want him to. 'That brat should know when not to mess with Vegiita.' He growled and wondered what Piccolo was going through with Dende. A vision of Dende storming at Piccolo ran through his head and he laughed. 

"Yeah right!" he chuckled to himself and kept flying. Then he stopped suddenly and thought about what Min was doing. He grinned and flew off in that direction. As he drew near to her building, he grew anxious to see her again. He flew up to her balcony and looked into the glass doors. There was a slight mist comming from under the bathroom door which excited his anxiousness even more. He tried the door and found that it was unlocked. An evil grin ran over his face as he let himself in. He walked to the bathroom door and listened for a while at Min humming to herself. She had a very pretty voice then he tried the door. Unlocked again. He couldn't believe his luck, but that didn't stop the prince of saiyans, it only encouraged him. He opened the door, went in, and shut it behind him. He looked at the shower and saw Min's distorted figure through the foggy glass. She hit a high note and his blood caught on fire. He quickly removed his shirt and thought about what Bulma might do if she heard about this. He banished Bulma from his mind and reached for his pants. 

**Piccolo was staring wide eyed off into space** 

"Piccolo?" Dende asked looking around scared. 

"Uh..." Piccolo stopped short and looked at Dende, "we've got big trouble." 

"What is it?" asked Dende but Piccolo only smiled. 

"None of your concern, Dende." replied Piccolo and turned to go about his business. 

'Another saiyan. Who would have thought...' thought Piccolo then stopped in midstride. He glanced over his shoulder at the direction he was staring and saw an image of Vegiita and Min kissing in the corner of the hot shower. He shuddered and walked on. 'I never would have guessed. There's something puzzling about this girl though. Something about her ki. She's pure saiyan no doubt but there's something wierd about her.' 

**The night passed away, leaving the golden orb to start a new day. At Chi Chi's house Goku woke abruptly from his deep sleep on the couch by the phone ringing.** 

"Hello?" he asked groggily. There was a scream from the other side of the phone that made him jump and fall off the couch. "Uh...uh...Bulma? Bulma? Uh...he isn't here..." another scream, "I don't have any idea..." he trailed off but another scream caught his attention. "Uh, well I could go check Min's..." another scream, "just calm down Bulma...I'll go check Min's..." 

"You will not!" came a voice behind him, Chi Chi's voice. "You'll stay right here." 

"Um...uh...here..." handed the phone to Chi Chi. "Bulma wants to talk to you..." As Chi Chi was occupied with the phone, Goku teleported himself to Vegiita. Vegiita was lying in a huge bed in Min's bedroom with his arms spread wide and the sheets draped over his midsection. Min wasn't there. As Goku wondered where she could be, the door to the bedroom opened and Min walked in with a tray of food. She gasped at Goku and shook her head. 

"You should really warn people if you're just going to drop in." she smiled at him and stopped at the side of the bed. "Vegiita?" 

Vegiita stirred and smiled but did not wake. 

"Vegiita?" asked Min, "Look who's here to see you..." 

Vegiita stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Min then at Goku and sat up trying franticaly to cover himself, "Kakarotto! What the hell are you doing here?" 

Goku's jaw dropped and he looked from Min to Vegiita and back again. Vegiita growled. 

"Now don't you get any ideas, Kakarotto!" Vegiita peered at Goku. 

"Vegiita, he's my uncle!" giggled Min, "Here, I made you breakfast!" She held out the tray and smiled as he took it. He smiled sweetly at her and started shoveling the food into his mouth. Min sat down on the bed next to him and started to message his back slowly. Then resituated herself behind him and began messaging his shoulders. 

"Mmm...that feels good." Vegiita chuckled and peered up at Goku. "You're not to say a word to Bulma you understand Kakarotto?" 

"About what?" Goku asked with a nervous smile. 

"Exactly." peered Vegiita as he put the empty tray aside and pulled Min onto his lap. She giggled and looked at Goku happily. Then, for a second, everything went dark. When she could see again she was lying on the bed with both Vegiita and Goku looking down at her. 

"Are you okay?" asked Goku and Vegiita gave him a stern look. She reached up and touched Vegiita's cheek. Then everything went dark again. She felt her mind stretch thousands of miles across the universe. Her heart began to beat faster as she was joined with another mind. 

'Hear me Maellin...' came a voice all around her. 

'Mother?' she asked the void but recieved no response. 

'Five renegade warriors are comming for you my child. You must run from them. You must hide no matter what! Please stay away from them, Maellin.' came the voice of Shanna. 

'Mother...I'm going to get stronger mother! I'll get stronger on Earth! And the Earthlings have people who can help me!' cried Min. 'Strong people mother! Very strong people!' 

Nothing. 

'Mother?' 

Nothing. She felt the other mind draw from her own and she was whisked back to her bedroom. She gasped, bolted upright, and looked franticly around. It was already night and Vegiita was dozing in the corner on a chair. 'Had he stayed there all day?' 

"Vegiita..." she said, then after no response she cried his name loudly. He jerked himself awake and looked at Min with a concerned expression. 

"Are you alright? What happened? You just fell asleep and no one could wake you up..." he blurted getting up from the chair. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Min. He draped his arm on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

"I'm alright." she said with a ghastly look on her face. 

"Then what's wrong?" he looked at her confused. 

"My mother...she spoke to me..." she said looking down then before he could ask, she went on to explain that her mother was working on a potion to fuse minds together for a short period of time. It worked from one side of the planet to the other, but they've never done it from one side of the galaxy to the other, until now. "It's supposed to put the two into a comatose state for a while. I never knew it took a day." 

"You've been asleep for three days." corrected Vegiita. Min gasped and looked at him. 

"Oh my god! That means the Renegades are three days closer." she went on, "I need to train hard and fast. They're after me!" 

Vegiita chuckled and smiled down at Min, "The Renegades huh? Who are the Renegades?" 

Min looked down in horror. She'd never seen anyone who never heard of the Renegades. She sighed deeply, "The Renegades are a group of interstellar war machines. No one knows how they became so black hearted, but they are the nastiest people to mess with." 

"Much like saiyans." nodded Vegiita proudly. 

"No. Much WORSE than saiyans." Min corrected and Vegiita snickered. "You doubt me, but you'll see." She sighed and held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "They each come from different parts of the galaxy. First you have Aburami..." a picture flashed in Vegiita's mind of what the renegade looks like. "He is tough in his own ways. Don't let size fool you!" she growled seeing Vegiita's smile. "He's very powerfull. Next is Yasha." a picture of a woman with a beautiful body seeped into Vegiita's vision. It slowly turned uglier and uglier. The deformed figure snarled and flashed it's razor sharp claws. "What she lacks in power she makes up for in speed." The image fades and a man wearing a skimpy outfit and looking completely frilly reared in Vegiita's head, "That is Danshoku." Min giggled and touched Vegiita's cheek, "he might flirt with you if he doesn't kill you first." The male in his imagination pulled two daggers from invisible sheathes and threw them with deadly accuracy hitting a bullseye. The image flashes and another lovely female slowly materializes. He did a double take and gasped. "No...it's not me. It's my twin Kajinna. As I went to look for my father, she went on a search for evilness. Her black heart surely helped her to become second-in-command in the Hanbatsu Renegades." Min sighed and Kajin opened her metalic fans. She swung them and an energy beam ripped across the space of Vegiita's imagination. The energy blade was deflected by a huge beast of a man or creature. "That is Kanchou. He is the leader of the Hanbatsu Renegades. Nothing can defeat him." Min sighed and Vegiita blinked his eyes. He saw her sad expression and hugged her tightly. 

"Nothing will happen to you." he tried to assure her. "Not when you have the prince of saiyans here to protect you." He smiled and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted him another night. 

**Bulma was horribly angry at Vegiita** 

"When I get my hands on him he'll wish he hadn't..." the doorbell stopped her in mid sentence and mid pace. She stomped over to the door and opened it, "what do you want?!" 

Goku hid behind Chi Chi who smiled at Bulma, "We've come to try to cheer you up." 

**Vegiita thought about what Min had just told him about the Renegades being so strong** 

'Even worse than saiyans? I think not woman! I'll show you who's the toughest!' Thought Vegiita as he stared down into Min's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. 

'She seems worried about these Renegades. Maybe I should train more before they come. Hmm, she'll need a bit of training as well.' He studied Min, 'A good deal of training.' He let his thoughts die as his manseed flowed into her, then. 'How can she be so strong and yet not know it?' 

"Vegiita?" asked Min looking into his eyes. 

"Yes?" he responded blinking his thoughts away. 

"What are you thinking about?" Min smiled and kissed him again. 

"You and your renegades." smirked Vegiita. "Should I be afraid of them?" 

"Yes! Very much afraid..." she shuddered and he looked quizicly at her. 

"I'm not afraid." he said simply and rolled off of her. He sat at the edge of the bed and peered down at the floor. 

"I know..." she turned over and wrapped her arms around him. As she pressed her cheek on his back, she remembered when she had seen the Renegades for the first time. They were horrible, heartless creatures with no sense of mercy. They always terrorized the Verdian people. 

"We need to train, and train hard!" he growled and curled his fist into a ball. "It's been days since I last trained. I'm getting weak, I can feel it." 

"But Vegiita..." she began but stopped. "There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?" 

"Of course not." he smiled and turned around. Her eyes were fixed on his and he chuckled softly. "You should want to fight them too." 

"I do if it'll save you." she said and smiled evily. "And I want revenge on my sister." she peered at Vegiita and giggled sweetly. His smile turned evil as well and he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked into his eyes then followed his body down and giggled softly. 

"Oh I see how it is." she laughed and leaned forward. He held her head in his hands and thought that he'd never feel such strong feelings for another person again. 

**In Kajin's ship the timer flashed red and she woke up** 

"Huh?" she looked around. "Oh yeah. Dinner time!" She jumped out of her seat and ran to the icebox. As she opened it the intercom went on. 

"ELEVEN YEARS?!?!" a male voice sounded. She snickered. 

"Yes Danshoku! ELEVEN years!" another male voice. Her tummy grumbled and she opened the icebox. As she reached for the food there was a high-pitched scream that made her cover her ears. 

"Oh my GOD!! I'll be so old!" squeeled a female voice. 

"Would you all just SHUT UP?!?" boomed a deep male voice. 

"Yes sir capt!!" came the other three voices. She snickered. 

"You tell them Captain." she said and pulled some food out of the icebox. There was a chuckle over the intercom. 

**Vegiita lay awake in Min's bed staring up at the ceiling** 

Vegiita looked at the sweet girl draped over his body like a towel draped over the back of a chair. He saw her sweet smile even through the darkness and he wanted to kiss her again. He never knew anyone could make him feel this way. Not even Bulma succeeded in making his feelings sky-rocket like this woman has. 'And the best thing of all is that she's pure saiyan like me.' He pealed her off of him and got up to go urinate. As he relieved himself he thought that he'll never get to go into the gravity room again. Then he heard Min call his name from the other room. 

"I'm here, go back to sleep." he chuckled. He heard her scream and raced back into the bedroom. He saw her writhing on the bed, kicking and punching. A nightmare! She's having a nightmare! he thought and franticly threw himself on her to pin her down. She tossed her head and screamed. 

"She killed him! She killed him! VEGIITA!!" she started crying and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm still here Maellin, I'm still here." he whispered in her ear and stroked her hair. She woke slowly, saw him, and hugged him tightly still crying. 

"It's alright. Nothing's gonna happen." he continued to cradle her in his arms until she stopped crying. 

**The next day, Min was at the Capsul Corp. pounding on the door** 

The door opened and Bulma screeched as she flew at Min. Her claws ready and teeth bared to dig into her neck. Min caught Bulma's forehead and held her back. 

"We need to talk." said Min casually as Bulma swung her arms trying to claw Min. 

"I have nothing to say to you!" Bulma screamed and threw a punch that barely missed. 

"But I have something to say to you! I want my very own gravity room built." seeing no reply she added, "I'll pay big money." 

"And if I refuse?" Bulma growled still not letting up on her swings. 

"Who can refuse a million dollars?" said Min with an evil grin on her face. Bulma stopped swinging and her mouth dropped. 

"A m-m-m" she studdered and stared at Min. 

"Yes...a MILLION..." Min giggled softly to herself, "But if you don't want it, I'm sure I can go someplace else..." 

Without thinking Bulma accepted the money and promised to have the room done within the month. 

"Good..." Min smiled but doubled over in pain. 

"Are you alright?" asked Bulma offering a sturdy brace. 

"Yeah..." Min's face glowed with an internal light and she giggled. "I'll see you soon to check up on the room." she turned to go home but stopped. "Oh...here's my address." she handed Bulma a paper with her adress on it. 

Bulma studied the paper and smiled, "I'll get right on it!" She turned and went inside. After Bulma shut the door Vegiita stepped out from behind the corner and took Min into his arms. 

"You're the greatest!" he chuckled and kissed her. She smiled at him and shook her head. 

"Nu-uh...you are!" she held on tight to him and he flew them off to her apartment. 

"It's a good thing you gave her the cottage adress. You wouldn't be able to fit a gravity room big enough in your apartment." he commented and smiled evily. 

"That's not the only reason I wanted it out there." she winked and he coloured slightly. 

**Vegiita wondered how close the Renegades were. He couldn't wait to fight them. Shanna had a problem. The potion had a nasty side effect that she looked over. She was lying in a bed in the hospitol on Verdia. A nurse came in to check on her. She looked over the charts and recorded information she recieved by looking at the machines near her bed. 'My girl. My precious girl is going to die.' A tear ran down her cheek and the nurse wiped it away with the corner of her sheet.** 

**Bulma couldn't believe she was suckered into building a gravity room for Min but a million dollars was a million dollars...** 

"A MILLION DOLLARS!!" she giggled happily to herself. "Who needs that no good Vegiita when you can have a MILLION DOLLARS!?" 

"But Bulma? Didn't you love daddy?" asked Trunks sadly. 

Bulma laughed so hard she cried. "LOVE your daddy? Not enough to turn down a million dollars!" She checked over the address again and smiled. She knew where this was. "Isn't this near Son's?" she thought aloud. 

Trunks pulled on her arm to see the paper and nodded, "yeah! I wanna see uncle Goku!" He sat down and started crying. She glared at him and sighed. 

"Okay...but on the way we'll stop by here and see where we can put the gravity room" she beamed and ran to tell her father where she's going. 

**Min and Vegiita flew to Goku's house and recieved a warm (if you can call it that) welcome** 

"But Chi Chi..." the door slammed in Min's face. "Great. Now she thinks I'm a whore..." 

"Don't say that." he growled and pounded the door. "Kakarotto!!! Answer up!!" 

The door cracked and Goku smiled at them nervously, "Chi Chi doesn't want me to talk to you." 

"But UNCLE Kakarotto!!" Min cried and they both looked surprised at her. "I just need to TALK to you..." 

"Umm...well...uhh...I'll talk to Chi Chi..." he glanced inside and motioned them to follow. He led them to Gohan's room where Gohan was studying. 

"Hey! I'm trying to study!" he protested as he stood. 

"Hi cousin!" Min walked up to Gohan and hugged him. Gohan looked around nervously and saw his father smile and nod so he hugged Min back. 

"Need any help with your homework?" she asked and smiled up at her cousin. 

"Yeah...if you think you can help me." he replied and Goku stepped out to go consult Chi Chi. 

"Of course I can! I lived with the Verdians most of my life! They're much more advanced than humans!" she beamed brightly and went about helping him with his homework. Vegiita sat on the bed amazed at how smart she was. 'These Verdians might be as smart as the saiyans when planet Vegiita was destroyed. If so, they've developed a great way to shield themselves in battle. That power shield is an excellent example. I wonder if it's effective in fighting.' There was a sound in the hall and Chi Chi screamed. 'We'll see soon enough.' Vegiita thought and glared at the door. Min spun around just as Chi Chi threw the door open and lunged at her. 

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE!!!" she howled at Min who dodged all of Chi Chi's attacks, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!" 

"But AUNT Chi Chi..." she protested and ducked under a fist aimed for her face, "I just wanted to come by and say hi!" 

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MY..." she paused, her arm raised to strike at Min again, and stared at her as if she was a ghost. 

"Neice?" Min offered but kept her hands up to block anything that might come at her quickly. Chi Chi stared at her as if she had actualy hit her. There was a small welt on Min's cheek where one of Chi Chi's claws had skimmed it. At the time, Min was occupied by the surprised looks on the faces of the men, especialy Vegiita's who was horror struck, to watch Chi Chi. 

"You're...uhhhh..." Chi Chi's eyes widdened then she embraced Min in a huge bear hug. "I knew all along!! You look so much like your uncle it's uncanny!" Min gasped for breath and looked franticly from Goku who was doubled over laughing to Vegiita who snickered. Chi Chi let go and smiled a smile that seemed to split her head in two. 

"You ARE going to come and talk with us in the living room so we can get to know you better, aren't you?" she asked with a sly tone. 

"Umm...okay." replied Min then turned to Gohan, "The answers to the rest of the problems are on your book cover." 

"Huh?" he asked lifting the book to check but Min slammed the book on the table and smiled at Gohan with a devious grin. 

"After you finish you can check your work, but only then." she smiled and turned to leave. Vegiita was waiting at the door for her with a puzzled look on his face. 

"How...how did you do 10 calculus problems that fast?" asked Gohan. 

"Easy," Min smiled an evil smile that only Vegiita caught, "I used my head." The door closed behind her leaving Gohan with a look of total bewilderment. 

"You planned this didn't you?" asked Vegiita in the hall. When she didn't answer he pushed her against the wall and peered into her ruby eyes, "You planned all of this, didn't you?!" 

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. I didn't plan on going up into Gohan's room." replied Min with the sweet smile he loved about her. He smiled, leaned forward, and kisses her. Then they followed Goku and Chi Chi into the living room. 

'Every day I dabble is another day they get closer. I'm sorry mother but I have to stand and fight. I'll get uncle Kakarotto and Vegiita to help. I hope you understand...' 

**On her ship, Kajin was thinking about Min** 

'Sister dearest. How long has it been?' A star shined it's red light into the window of her ship which, with the lights off, made the whole interior a flourescent red colour. 'Four years? Five? Hehehe...' Another star lit the ship a blueish colour. She glanced down at the timer and smiled evily. 'Eleven years. You have eleven years to live, sister dearest! How lucky you are to have a time limit on your life. But then again, it's a pitty you'll die so young.' She chuckled deep in her throat and smiled evily. ''Tis a pitty, dear sister, that you won't find father before you die. Maybe after, but not before.' She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she sat in the chair at the controls. 'You and everyone on Earth will join father soon.' With that she fell asleep. 

**Min was excited in telling about how her mother was always there for her. How she taught her to fight, how she taught her to love and that she should stay away from the Renegades** 

"Who are the Renegades?" asked Goku with a serious face. 

"The toughest group in the whole galaxy. Some people you really don't want to piss off." she sighed and looked to Vegiita who nodded an encouragement to tell them the rest. She smiled at him and looked back to Goku. "Let me explain it another way." she offered. 

Min stood and walked to Goku with an innocent smile on her face. She reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead. Suddenly his mind was filled with the knowledge of the Renegades and powers that they all had. He gasped and chuckled. 

"Wow! How did you do that?!" he asked shocked then turned serious. "Hey, you aren't one of them are you?" 

"Me?! No! That's my twin sister Kajinna!" she replied equaly shocked that he asked such a question. 

"Hmm...why are they comming to Earth?" he asked as Min took her seat next to Vegiita. His tail wrapped around her waist and hers around his. 

"My sister convinced Kanchou that I was their next target," she looked down at her hands in her lap, "and the Earth after that." 


End file.
